Always There For His Son
by kittyface27
Summary: Luffy is mute and bullied by others his age in his family. Being the only grandchild of the Big Mom pirates made him somewhat of an outcast, but Katakuri will always be there for his son, regardless of who it is that hurts him. Long one-shot with some drama, angst and fluff.


Little padded feet pitter-pattered down the long hallways of Whole Cake Chateau, the sound of wheels rolling along the ground accompanying. The messenger fox was doing his job in the family, as he wasn't especially skilled or strong in anything that the others were. He had no offensive abilities other than his zoan fruit, which was useless as the size the user was at the moment.

The fox wore a golden outfit with a crest of the family's mark on it so that everyone knew who he was and that, despite his job, he was part of the family and recognized as a Charlotte. He knew the chateau by heart, every shortcut and room, where to go when he was needed, and who lived where.

After two years of being the messenger, it was easy to map out the place in his head and go where he was instructed immediately. At the moment, he was carrying a letter from the chefs to Big Mom, telling her about the status of the ingredients that were to be used in the upcoming tea party, along with the wedding that was part of the same event.

The fox stopped at the largest door on the floor, and scratched the door with his clawed toes loud enough to be heard on the other side. He was too small to open the door himself, as he was the size of a red fox, so in most of the rooms, there was a little doggy door for him to go through after getting permission to enter.

"Come in!" Big Mom's voice called through the large door. The fox opened the hatch and easily went inside, the cart fitting perfectly inside as well. Since he usually carried lightweight things, the cart wasn't too big and heavy. After all, he was a Charlotte but he was also only seven. Even though his daddy and aunts and uncles were strong at his age, Luffy was not like the others in his family. That's why he had this job. To not get in anyone's way and to be useful in his own way.

"Luffy! What news do you have now?" Big Mom asked. Luffy kicked the release pedal on the cart so it unclipped from his harness and he transformed into his little boy form. He didn't say anything, as he never did to anyone but his daddy, but pulled out the letter, very big for his hands as it was meant to be held by the massive yonko.

He scurried over and bowed, presenting the letter. Big Mom took it from his small hands, and gave him a treat. Luffy didn't like this, as it made him feel demeaned, and like he was an animal and not a Charlotte zoan. The only zoan in the family. But a treat was better than being hurt, so he gladly took the candy and shifted back into form, easily hooking the harness back on with his mouth.

Big Mom excused him, as she didn't have a response letter to anyone else. If she did, then the speaker on his harness would beep. To be most efficient, special technology had been made for Luffy's harness to make sounds when someone important needed something. Mostly the kitchen and Mama.

Luffy had another letter to deliver to the sizing department about Pudding's wedding dress. Big Mom didn't know, but there had been a rip in it while moving it, so it needed to be tended to. He sprinted down the halls, the palace servants and workers giving him a respectful nod, even though he was just a messenger. If he didn't have the crest on, he'd probably be treated like an animal by those who werent acquainted with him on a daily basis.

When he ran up the railing on the stairs and then reached the seamstress's room, he scratched at the door. This one didn't have a door for him since he rarely delivered here as there was usually no need. The door was opened and he hurried inside, reaching behind him to take the letter out of the cart and set it on the floor.

The woman in the room picked it up and thanked him after he marked on it with ink that it had been delivered. For now, his job was over and he was to wait in the lounge room until another order came. He still had an hour before it was evening and his job was over for the day. When he got into the room, he unhooked the harness again and shifted into human form to raid the refrigerator carrying food for the staff to have on breaks.

In fox form, no one saw the bruises Luffy hid. Hid from everyone, even his daddy. You couldn't see them unless you were looking for them. Flampe and her gang always managed to hit him in places no one would see. He also hid the puncture wounds he carried most of the time. They were tiny, and as long as he brought no attention to them, they wouldn't be noticed even while bathing with daddy in the room to make sure he wouldn't drown.

Luffy ignored the pain from the most recent bruises, as he'd got them the day before. Since he didn't speak to anyone but at home, no one knew he was hurt as he never complained. It was normal, day-to-day life for Luffy. A Charlotte, but not the right kind. He had no cousins, as most of the family had not married off to someone else and had their own children.

The boy was the only grandchild of Big Mom, and the difference in status was clear to everyone, also a major button Flampe and Anana liked to punch painfully. Luffy sighed as he sat on the couch sadly, drinking his glass of milk. He fingered his ears poking out of his black hair. His tail swayed behind him, unnoticed by Luffy.

When Luffy was five and first ate his devil fruit, he was deemed the cutest family member in one of the ridiculous polls the younger children liked to use to brag about how much better they were than another family member to boost their ego. So, when Luffy had been chosen in that, and not Flampe, he became the newest target for her.

And despite how much she hated it, Luffy had kept that ranking for two years. Though he was sure he'd be bullied and hurt even if he lost that ranking among the family. Luffy was an easy target, as he was shy and mute. Embarrassed to the point that he hid parts of his body on purpose so daddy wouldn't get mad. He would be mad at those who hurt his son, and also at Luffy for not telling him.

But, Luffy couldn't tell him. His father had always told him he loved him, but everyone said it. Said that it was unusual or unnatural for someone whose father was so tough and big to have a child that was tiny and cute. Luffy wasn't supposed to be cute! He was supposed to be a tough man like daddy was.

How could he be the son of Katakuri? They were polar opposites. Katakuri didn't know that Luffy was chronically bullied and that that was part of why his self-esteem was always laying on the ground, ready to be stomped on and accept it. Katakuri might be ashamed that Luffy never fought back, but he knew he'd be in trouble if he hurt one of the direct descendents.

Big Mom only liked him in fox form, when he was soft and easy to pet. When he was in human form, he was forgotten and useless to her. Always had been and always would be. Luffy looked to the clock on the wall and knew that it was almost the end of his work day, and he had to return the trolley to the first floor, where the daycare was.

That place was where Anana got him. Flampe, though her bullying and methods were more painful, Luffy didn't see him a lot in the Chateau, so her sessions were fewer. The boy sighed when the clock struck five and he had to go home. Shifting back into fox form, he left the lounge as one of the cooks entered, who nodded to him respectfully.

He ran down the halls again and then down to the lowest level. It was no use to try and creep through the hall, as there was a window wall where the children could see him regardless of the speed he went. He trotted down the hall, hoping none of the kids would see him, but it was a useless hope. They had his beatings scheduled. Katakuri was usually a few minutes late to pick him up, and so they took that time as their chance.

Not once had any of the kids been caught in the act, and Luffy didn't help since he never told anyone about his problems.

After returning his gear to the closet, the ink bottle in place and outfit put away and back in normal clothes, he sadly walked to the door of the day care and waited by the largest mirror for Katakuri to come pick him up. Anana didn't wait, and threw the dodgeball as his head, making his ears flatten down on his hair.

He waited quietly by the mirror even as Anana and the others attacked him. They made sure never to hit his face, or they'd be caught. They stopped and dispersed when there was a shimmer in the mirror as Katakuri exited with Brulee. Luffy walked to Katakuri quickly, hiding the pain in his knee as he walked. He was gently picked up with a smile hidden behind his father's scarf and put in the front vest pocket.

The man said hello to his youngest siblings, who acted sweet and charming, and then he and Luffy went back home through the mirrors. "How was work?" Katakuri asked once they were safely back home and not around anyone else.

"Okay," Luffy said quietly. It was always his answer, and Katakuri always made sure to ask him to elaborate. He had no idea why Luffy always was so sad and subdued. For someone who could see into the future, he wasn't good at knowing what happened in the past.

"Did you do anything special?" he asked. Luffy then told him about his day in more detail, about what letters and errands he'd done that day. He always omitted the end of the day when he was bullied. "The tea party is in a couple of days, and we'll meet the Vinsmokes."

"The oneth that will be killed?" Luffy asked. Katakuri nodded. "Will I have to deliver methages for them? What kind of people are they?" He was sitting in Katakuri's lap, tail flicking back and forth absentmindedly. Katakrui rubbed his ears, and he tried not to flinch from the tiny holes in them that Flampe made with her blow dart.

Katakuri looked up for a moment, thinking back on what he knew about the Vinsmokes. There was no need to tell Luffy all about their past in the North Blue, as it didn't really matter anymore to the Charlotte family. They were just tools to use and then throw away. "Well, four of the five children are superhumans, genetically modified. They are very strong," the man explained simply. "They will be staying in the Chateau, so I assume you will end up meeting them."

"I bet you're thronger than them," Luffy said quietly. Katakuri smiled and massaged Luffy's other ear, which wasn't in pain and felt nice.

"Well, if things go to plan, I won't need to fight them. We're just going to kill them in cold blood, without their weapons with them. The one who is marrying auntie Pudding is supposedly the one who was a failure at birth," Katakuri said, not noticing Luffy's lower lip wobbled at that, but he didnt cry.

So, the one marrying Pudding is like Luffy? Well, Luffy had daddy who loved him, it was just mean kids who said stuff like that to him. Did all of the Vinsmokes say stuff like that to their family? He wondered what kind of person the one who wasn't strong was. Maybe he'll be happy to die. It was a sad thought, but Luffy didn't dwell on it too much.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Katakuri offered, as Luffy was having trouble keeping his eyes open. "I'll wake you when dinner is ready." Luffy nodded and fell asleep, then put where he liked to sleep the most: in Katakuri's vest pocket, as he could feel the warmth and enjoyed being close to the only person he trusted enough to speak around.

Katakuri made dinner gently, not too jerky with his movements to wake Luffy up too soon. The man looked down into his pocket with slight sadness. He knew Luffy hid things from him, how he was feeling, if he was hurting somewhere from work. Luffy acted like he wasn't hurt, but it was much harder for him to act that he wasn't sad.

Sad seemed to be Luffy's default emotion, and it always had been. Even before he was teased for his lisp by his fellow children in the family and so then refused to speak anywhere but at home with Katakuri. No matter how much the man told his son that a lisp was no big deal, Luffy still stayed silent.

The only good thing was that his job didn't need him to speak aloud, and therefore no pressure was put on him to force himself to speak when he truly didn't want to. Katakuri knew that many of the people in his family were not fond of Luffy as he wasn't a direct descendent, but luckily there were a few that liked him. His fellow sweet generals and his triplets, Oven and Daifuku.

After the pasta was finished, Katakuri gently shook Luffy awake, and he yawned widely. "Dinner time," Katakuri said, and lifted him out of his pocket and onto the chair to the kitchen table. Despite Luffy being the size of a normal human, as he took after his mother, he sat at the table that was big enough for Katakuri. He just had a little staircase to his chair. It worked, so why change it?

Luffy ate his food subduedly, but also quickly. He didn't smile, though Katakuri didn't take it personally. Luffy rarely smiled in the first place. The father wished he could do something about it. Seeing Luffy so down all the time was unpleasant and made the man think he was doing something wrong.

Being raised by someone like Mama hadnt given him the best parenting skills references, but he felt he had been doing okay. He didn't over train him, didn't make fun of him or scold him for not speaking, and made sure to give him plenty of love and attention. So what was the problem? He asked himself that many times, but after Luffy shut down completely after asking once, Katakuri didn't say anything, as he couldn't tell what the problem was and Luffy insisted that he was fine.

After dinner, Luffy went into his room and got ready for bed, changing into his sleep clothes, and burrowed under the covers of his normal sized bad, the pirate ship nightlight on by the closed door. Luffy looked at his hands between his knuckles, seeing the bruise he'd gotten that day. His bullies always did a good job at hiding his injuries. Flampe chose his ears to shoot the most because you couldn't see the puncture marks through the fur.

Sometimes Luffy wished that his dad would notice his wounds sometimes, since he was too ashamed to bring them up himself. But what if he was mad at Luffy for hiding things from him? He couldn't have his favorite person mad at him. Luffy was just trying to be strong and not go crying to someone for people being mean to him.

As he started to drift to sleep, he wondered what kind of people the Vinsmokes were, even though Katakuri gave him a brief rundown. He curled his tail around his left leg, Ears flat against his head on one side of the pillow, and drifted asleep.

-x-

The next day, while Luffy was at work, he had to give Big Mom the report on the dress that had been damaged, but was back in perfect condition. He was glad it wasn't bad news, or Big Mom might take it out on him. She'd done it before, and Luffy didn't like it one bit. It was very scary. Katakuri had gotten mad at that time, as Luffy had come home with a thick bruise on his side from a punch.

He scratched on the door, like usual, and entered with his trolley. Like always, he pulled the letter out, stamped his paw print on it to show it had been delivered to the right person, and brought the letter to Mama. She read it, happy the dress was fixed, but unhappy it had been damaged in the first place.

Luckily, she was in a better mood as the Tea Party was the day after the next, and let Luffy leave with no return letter. He hoped she was in a good enough mood to not kill the person who had accidentally damaged the wedding dress for Pudding. The Vinsmokes would be arriving that day, and once they arrived, a beep would be called on his harness and he would immediately go to the guests and go to their chambers and give them Mama's schedule for what they would be doing. Like the lunch together and her showing them around the place. All of her collections in the books would be shown off to them.

She had no letter to have Luffy take, but gave him the treat. He stayed in fox form this time so she wouldn't get upset at seeing him in human form like she sometimes did. Big Mom was inconsistent when she became angry. Luffy bowed and left the room in a hurry.

A beep on his harness told him he was needed down in the kitchen, so he raced to the bottom floor to the massive kitchen to find that Streusen needed him to start delivering candies and cakes for guests into the freezers a few rooms away because there just weren't any available staff to do so. Streusen had always been nice to Luffy, so he was glad to help him out. He often fed Luffy delicious food after a long day's work when he had to run all over the place delivering messages.

A tarp was laid in Luffy's cart so no food would stain the wood, as there were no letters in it, and he carried the food back and forth for over an hour. Once everything was done, and the drinks were cooling in the fridge, Streusen made some meat out of a book and cooked it quickly, feeding a very grateful and hungry fox.

Luffy bowed his head and left the kitchen, satisfied and not hungry anymore, feeling energized to continue his work. As he passed people in the halls, passed rooms where he could hear people talking inside, many of them were on the topic of the Vinsmokes. Almost all of the staff in the chateau knew about the Vinsmokes being killed at the Tea Party, so they were wondering how it would go.

The fox didn't care much for gossip, but it was interesting hearing other people talk about things, even if he never partook in any conversations with anybody. They gave him respectful nods when he passed, which he returned. A beep on his collar was sounded from Mama and he hurried back to her room. He always sprinted when she called him, not wanting to make her wait and grow angry or impatient. He went straight through the doggy door since she had given him a call and he wasn't just delivering something.

"Luffy, I want to brief you on what you'll be doing tomorrow," Big Mom said, sounding not angry, which Luffy was glad of. He sat down and nodded, showing that he was listening. He kept eye contact so it didn't look like he wasn't paying attention. "When the Vinsmokes come, you will stay out of the way for the most part, but you will be delivering them news and letters about events they will take part in. A new button will be put on your harness so they can summon you to send messages.

"If you mess it up, there will be punishment," she finished with a wicked grin. Luffy nodded deeply, not planning on messing anything up. "And make sure you give no hints about their soon to be deaths. Not that you speak to anyone anyways," she taunted. It he wasn't covered in fur, he'd be blushing at the insult. "Now go," she said, and he gladly left, going to the lounge as he had no more things to deliver at the moment.

-x-

Luffy waited next to the mirror at five, sitting in a ball as Anana threatened him with a pole she'd hit on the back of his head. Not hard enough to injure his brain or skull, but enough to hurt. And it would be hidden under his hair. But, he was glad his sensitive ears were left alone this time. Luffy kept the tears in, not wanting to make Katakuri notice it when he came.

Anana laughed, as did the other children in the playroom. Luffy had never been allowed here, not by Mama. He'd only been allowed in the chateau when his zoan fruit was useful for something. Big Mom sometimes was nice to Luffy, but he knew she didn't like him anyways. She was a good liar and faker. That's why she had so many husbands. Luffy knew about what kind of person she was when she rejected him from attending one of the tea parties.

As he hadnt been allowed with the other children in the playroom, a babysitter was hired to watch him at his house during the event. Katakuri had been nice to him about it, and felt sorry for him, but didnt do anything. It had hurt Luffy's feelings, but his father assured him it was for the best. Tea Parties could be dangerous for some of the family that Mama wasn't fond of. And the man didn't want Luffy to see Chiffon be beaten in front of him and all of the family.

The babysitter had been very nice, but when she accidentally made a mess of the kitchen by knocking something down, she was fired and a new one was found, less nice than the previous. So now, Luffy never had a babysitter. He was considered old enough to be in the chateau by himself running errands or waiting in the lounge, where he was glad none of the kids were allowed in.

Anana swung the pole at Luffy's head, making him whimper and try to block it. He had to be strong and not cry in front of his bullies, who were laughing at him and making fun of his ears and tail. And that he was so weak that he never spoke.

They all hurriedly disbursed when the mirror shimmered and Katakuri came out. Luffy had a sad face on, like usual, so Katakuri thought nothing of it. When Luffy stood up, he did his best not to hold his throbbing head. His ears were flattened, something he couldn't control when he was upset or in pain.

Katakuri picked him up and set him on his shoulder, where Luffy sat inside the scarf. Katakuri pleasantly said hello to the children, who acted perfectly nice and behaved. They sneered at Luffy when Katakuri turned away to go back into the mirror world.

When Luffy got home, he went into his room immediately, and closed the door, finally holding his very sore head. It hurt pretty bad, but at least it wasn't visible. Katakuri wouldn't notice it if Luffy didn't make it seem like something was wrong. He lay on his stomach so as not to hurt his head and drew in some coloring books on the floor of his room.

He couldn't stop some tears from leaking out of his eyes. He was so weak. He didn't even fight back at the people who hurt him almost every day. His daddy would be ashamed of him, but might be even more ashamed if Luffy tattled like a little baby. That's what Flampe and Anana always said.

Flampe was going to be in the chateau for the Tea Party, and would surely find Luffy and hurt him. Everyone would be distracted. Luffy was allowed to come to this one, but he wasn't sure he was happy about it. But, being with daddy might make Flampe leave him alone most of the time. Hopefully.

Feeling useless and not wanting to draw anymore, Luffy went to his bed and turned into fox form curling up in a ball and covering his eyes with his tail, ears flattened down. He wasn't hungry for dinner, and would rather just go to bed now. Maybe daddy would let him sleep now, and just have a big breakfast in the morning. After all, he'd already eaten that day at the chateau form Streusen, the nicest member of the Big Mom pirates.

When Katakuri came in to check on him, he saw that Luffy was in fox form and curled up under the blankets. "Luffy, are you hungry?" he asked, knowing something was worse today. Luffy shook his head, his face covered by the tufty red tail. Katakuri sighed, but didn't leave, and walked to the bed, sitting down on the floor next to it.

"Talk to me, Luffy. Please tell me what is wrong," the man said kindly. Luffy shifted back and mumbled, "Ith nothing."

"I know that's not the truth. You've been feeling much more sad lately, and I want to know why so I can help you," he replied strongly. Luffy just shook his head and repeated that it was nothing he had to worry about. He wanted the conversation to end, and he made it clear by turning his back and facing the other side, pulling his blanket over his head. Katakuri frowned deeply, and said he'd bring Luffy his dinner in his room in a little while.

While he did want to know what was wrong, Luffy wasn't good under pressure, from anyone. He felt like he had to do something if he was pressured too much, and it just made things worse. When he ended up spilling what he wanted to be kept to himself, it made him much more miserable.

Once, Katakuri was very stern when he asked why Luffy was upset, back before he ate his fruit, and he erupted into tears. Katakuri didn't pressure him like that again. It was awful being the one to have made him cry like that. He just wished Luffy would talk to him about it, tell him what made him so miserable so Katakuri could help. And he couldn't follow Luffy around when he was working, so he had no idea if what made him so miserable happened at work, or if it was something more internal. Luffy's lisp had made him eventually mute to anyone but his father, and Katakuri was so grateful he still spoke to him.

Luffy had always had a lisp, and they didn't know how to get rid of it, so he just stopped speaking to everyone but his father. He didn't even speak to his favorite aunts and uncles anymore. Katakuri was frowning deeply while he cooked eggs and bacon for dinner. The most relieving thing about Luffy's depression was that he still ate just fine. He rarely skipped meals, and Katakuri was glad his sadness didn't affect his physical health. He still was able to fall asleep easily. So he was only in emotional turmoil. And Katakuri hated it, but didnt know what to do about it.

When he brought dinner to his son, Luffy was still curled up under the covers. He set the large servings on the floor, knowing Luffy wanted him to leave him alone when he didnt turn around in bed. But, when he opened the door later that night, he was glad to see Luffy had eaten his food. He quietly took the plates and left the door open just a crack.

-x-

The next day, Luffy was taken to his work earlier than usual. He was washed clean that day, hair brushed neatly. As neat as possible with his wild black hair. Katakuri gave him a hug before the mirror world. He did wish he could meet the Vinsmokes before Luffy, but he would only meet them at the Tea Party. They had better be nice to his son or he'd kill them painfully. They would die regardless.

Luffy dressed in his uniform, and hooked up the harness, doing as Mama said and waiting in one room before he was called with the new button sewed onto his harness. He was a bit nervous as time went by, wondering if he was supposed to be there by now. But, luckily, he wasn't and got a beep on the new button.

"Guest room."

The button spoke, and he followed its directions, running to the guest floor, where the Vinsmokes would be staying in four rooms. One for the sister, one for the groom, one for the father and the other three men would share.

When he reached the rooms, he went into the one that he heard the most voices in. He scratched on the door, and it was soon opened. The little fox bowed to them politely. He had the notice for them and reached back with his mouth and brought the paper to the biggest and oldest, clearly the father.

He bent down and took the paper. He felt eyes on him, looking at him in different ways. The male Vinsmoke children looked at him like he was stupid. A lowly messenger. They didn't see the crest hanging around his neck, so must think he was no one important. Just a pet. Big Mom must not have acknowledged that he was a person, and a Charlotte. The woman with pink hair looked at him like he was cute.

"You're excused," Vinsmoke said. Luffy took the ink cup off and looked at the paper and back to the ink. The father seemed to understand and set the paper down for Luffy to stamp with his paw pads. He then turned around and ran out of the room, not liking them at all.

An hour later, he returned with a letter that said that the time of the lunch would be pushed back fifteen minutes due to Mama being in a bad mood. The second time he visited, the blond one, the groom, was in the room, looking miserable. Luffy looked at him, but he made no eye contact. Luffy noticed he had rings around his hands. He wondered what they were for.

"Why are they sending some pet to give us news? It's disrespectful," the father, Judge, said irritably. Luffy looked down, and pawed at the heavy crest on his chest. "You can leave, pet," the man said rudely. Luffy wanted them to know that he wasn't pet, so he sat on his hind legs and pawed at the crest, trying to let them realize what he was, and that no one was being disrespectful to him. He really didn't want to have them angry at him. He didn't want them to tell Mama and he'd be punished.

"He said leave," the green haired kid said and kicked Luffy's face, knocking him down and tipping over the cart. He felt a crack in his jaw and whimpered.

"Yonji! That was not necessary. He may be an animal, but he's still under Big Mom," Vinsmoke said. He didn't care Luffy was hurt, just that he didn't want any of them to get in trouble. With tears of pain in his eyes, Luffy righted the cart and left the room quickly.

He left a trail of blood on the floor as he ran to the infirmary. This would interfere with his job and was making a mess of the floor. He kept his mouth closed so he didn't lose the tooth that had been knocked out. At least it was a baby tooth.

The infirmary was on the bottom floor, so, luckily, it wasn't too far he had to go to get there. He scratched at the door, and it was swung open for him. "Luffy, what are you doing here?" the doctor, a tall man dressed in a white coat with circular glasses on, asked.

Luffy changed forms, his jaw painful as his bones changed shape. He gestured to his jaw, which was off on a certain angle. The doctor looked alarmed before having Luffy follow him to the nearest hospital bed. Luffy sat obediently, silently, as his jaw was looked over. The doctor knew Luffy was mute, so didn't ask any questions and got to work.

"I'll have to call Katakuri-sama," the doctor said, and Luffy looked ashamed. He knew this wasn't his fault, but none of his siblings would have had bones broken from just a kick. Weak…

There was a den den mushi tucked in the back compartment of his trolley in case there was an emergency and he had to contact someone. It wasn't specifically for anyone, but had a dial on it. Katakuri's number was called, and Luffy hear him on the other side, upset and worried over his son, hearing that his jaw was broken.

While Katakuri was getting Brulee to take him to the mirror in the playroom, the doctor looked back to Luffy, and got closer only to frown at something. Luffy didn't know what he was looking at, but it was with concern. He gently touched Luffy's left ear, noticing something that no one else did. The tiny holes from needles from Flampe. Luffy flattened his ear, trying to not let him look at it anymore.

But, the doctor then saw a large bump on his head, through his hair. He rubbed his hand around Luffy's head, who couldn't help but flinch. He was worried as the doctor frowned even more and hurried to a clipboard.

The boy clenched his hands on his lap, unintentionally showing the bruises between his fingers that were hard to see. The doctor started to grow angry, and worried. Surely no one would voluntarily hurt Luffy. So, there was one person who it would make any sense for. No one would dare hurt the son of the immensely strong and protective Katakuri.

"Luffy, come into the far room. A nurse will tend to you," the doctor said kindly. Luffy didn't know what the problem was, but nodded and did as he was asked. He tried not to touch his painful jaw as he held the tooth that had been knocked out. The nurse was nice to him and gave him some water.

-x-

When Katakuri arrived in the infirmary, he was met with an angry doctor, looking at him in spite. It surprised Katakuri, and he noticed Luffy wasn't in there. "Where's Luffy?" he demanded, but was shocked that the doctor didn't back down. He didn't answer where Luffy had gone, though Katakuri could easily now feel him in the back room with another person.

"I need to talk to you about something before I can let you see him again," the doctor said. Katakuri frowned deeply, confused as the man's actions. He was defying Katakuri from seeing his son? But, Katakuri stopped and asked what the problem was. He was shocked with the answer.

"I know you are a pirate, but child abuse is never the answer. I can't condone that type of parenting. Especially with how subdued he is. It just makes things worse."

Katakuri was more confused than he had been in a long time. "What on earth are you talking about? Why would I abuse Luffy? He's my son, I'm not like Mama," the man said angrily, irritated by the doctor's insinuation. Katakuri would never hurt Luffy!

"Then who has been giving him bruises, or blunt force head trauma, or the needle points through the membrane of his ears?" Katakuri froze at all of this, before pushing past the man harshly and into the back room, infuriated and angry with himself to not have noticed any of it! Was this what Luffy had been hiding? That someone was hurting him?! Who would dare do that?!

Luffy was sitting on the hospital bed, looking miserable. His jaw was crooked and he looked to be in pain. Katakuri's anger melted away at the utter despair on Luffy's face. He looked up at Katakuri briefly before looking away, acting ashamed.

"Nurse, please leave us alone for a moment," Katakuri said sternly. The nurse hurried out of the room and Katakuri knelt in front of his son, who wouldn't make eye contact. Katakuri looked directly at Luffy's fox ear, the lighting bright enough in the room to see the holes. Needle holes. He took Luffy's small hands into his own and looked at them, seeing small bruises in between his fingers. He didn't touch Luffy's head, not wanting to hurt it as the doctor had said it was injured.

"Luffy, who has been hurting you?" he asked softly. Luffy knew not to lie, that the cat was out of the bag. He couldn't hide it anymore. His speech was a bit garbled through the jaw, but he hid the pain of speaking. Always hiding the pain.

"Flampe and Anana," he said quietly. "Flampe spith needleth at me and Anana hith me and kickth me," he elaborated before being asked for examples. Katakuri saw red, and Luffy felt the intimidating aura in the room, though it didn't scare him. His father would never hurt him.

Katakuri knew this wasn't the time to be pissed, but he would teach Flampe and Anana a lesson they won't soon forget. "Who hurt your jaw? Was it one of them?" he asked, keeping his voice even and kind as possible, even if he was still bubbling with rage inside.

"One of the Vinthmoketh kicked my fathe. I loth a tooth," Luffy replied. Katakuri sighed deeply, looking angry again. "They called me a pet, and acted like we were being dithrepthectful, so I tried to thow them my cretht, but they wanted me to leave so he kicked me," Luffy explained.

Katakuri took a deep, calming breath. "I will take care of that one personally. Let's get your jaw fixed up now."

-x-

Due to Luffy and Katakuri both being Charlottes, the operation was free. Luffy had wires in his mouth now, though, which would make it even harder for him to speak to Katakuri, as he spoke to no one else. He would be unable to go his work as shifting into fox form would mess up the wires and be counterproductive.

Katakuri had the boy go with Smoothie, who was one of the family that was going to be in the chateau for awhile before the Tea Party began. Smoothie was one of the nice ones to Luffy, even though he never spoke to her. While Luffy was with someone else, Katakuri went to speak to Mama about Luffy's leave of absence. It would be six weeks, and Katakuri would need to keep Luffy busy and not just stay at home, though at home he wouldn't be bullied.

He would do something about that, so when Luffy went back to work, he'd be left alone to do his job. Maybe it would do him good. The man didn't know the scope of the bullying other than the physical aspects, so he'd have a talk with Luffy when they got back home.

Mama called him in once he announced who it was. "Katakuri! What brings you here?"

"Hello, Mama. I need to tell you about something regarding Luffy," Katakuri began. When Mama told him to go ahead, seeming a little suspicious, Katakuri explained what had happened between the Vinsmoke kid and Luffy in fox form. Mama was a bit irritated that the Vinsmokes would harm one of the family, especially since Luffy had a crest that clearly showed that he was important to the family, even if he wasn't very important to Mama.

"That brat. Well, I give you permission to kill that one as you please. I will allow Luffy's leave of absence for him to heal, but he'd better be back and ready for work once he's back to normal."

Katakuri was pleasantly surprised with her reaction, though maybe it was because she'd be owning Germa 66 not long from then. "Thank you very much, Mama," Katakuri said with a rare smile.

"Ma-mama-ma! Of course. For my precious family," Big Mom said, and then dismissed Katakuri to continue eating. Since Luffy had already delivered the plan on where to go for the Vinsmokes, he was unneeded and someone else would be attending to the Vinsmoke's demands. They only had one more day to live, so why not let them live comfortably? Katakuri wasn't going to be merciful when killing the green haired one, Yonji.

It was still early, but approaching lunchtime, when Katakuri arrived in the chamber Smoothie was with him in. She gave Katakuri a smile and Luffy immediately hurried to his father, not even waving goodbye to Smoothie, though she didn't take his silence personally. He hadnt told her what had happened to his jaw, but she was sure to find out soon.

Luffy held Katakuri's pant leg as they walked to the ground floor to go home and get some ice on Luffy's swollen jaw. He also had to take some pain medicine once they arrived. He was bummed but didnt complain when he was told he had to have soft foods only for awhile. No meat, though he could have chicken soup or stew. Katakuri would cook anything he was able to eat without causing pain. Damn Vinsmoke brat! How dare he hurt Luffy.

Speaking of the Vinsmokes, they were walking up the staircase that Katakuri was walking down, Luffy on his shoulder, hanging onto the scarf. When they passed each other, the guests didn't miss Luffy, sitting on Dogtooth's shoulder with a swollen jaw and fox attributes. The Vinsmokes' eyes grew a bit wider when Katakuri gave them the darkest glare and released some of his aura around them, making each one of them, even the father, sweat a bit.

"We will see you at tomorrow's Tea Party," Katakuri grumbled in his deep voice. Luffy looked at Yonji in particular with a disgruntled look. He was angry, but he wouldn't show it. Luffy never got angry, even when he was being bullied or abused by the other younger Charlottes.

Brulee wasn't happy with what had happened to Luffy's jaw, but Katakuri didn't tell her about what else he had learned about Luffy's injuries that the boy said were in other places on his body, too, that he kept covered. It was a conversation for home.

When they got home, Katakuri got Luffy a small ice pack wrapped in a washcloth to hold against his jaw gently. He also took some of the liquid pain medication, since he could barely open his mouth. He could talk, but had to keep his jaw closed. He could talk with his teeth together thankfully.

He sat with Luffy in his lap by the fireplace, gently petting his tail, which had always felt good for him. If his ears weren't injured, Katakuri would be rubbing those in comfort as well. "Can you tell me more about the bullying?" the man asked quietly. Luffy looked ashamed, but wasn't going to lie.

"They thay that I'm not one of them. I'm weak and thupid and utheleth. How could I come from thomeone tho tough. They call me retarded cauthe of how I talk. Flampe thicks loth of needleth in my earth. Anana hitth me with poleth and her fiths."

"Do you have any more injuries that I haven't seen?" He purposely didn't say 'that you hid from me', because Luffy would feel he was in trouble. It was clear that he hid these things because he was ashamed that they happened and that he didn't fight back. Luffy had always been a gentle soul who didn't like hurting others. He really wasn't like any of his family.

Luffy took off his shirt and showed the fading bruises on his stomach and back. Katakuri couldn't understand how he hid all of them, so he asked. "When I take a bath, I don't fathe you and keep my armth acroth the bruitheth like I'm cold," he explained. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Alright. I'm gonna make you some soup," Katakuri said. When he got up, he barely heard Luffy call him back.

"...Are you mad at me?" he asked, with teary eyes. Katakuri returned and crouched down.

"I'm not mad. I'm just glad I know now. You don't need to hide things from me. I wont think you're weak. You are just very different than the rest of us, and in a good way. You know most of the family kill others right? We are rude and harsh and violent. And somehow, you aren't. It's probably from your mom, and I like you like that. You don't make me ashamed. I like you being kind, but you don't need to let others have their way with you. Even if you run away, there's no shame in that as you're refusing to hurt someone else. Even if that someone else deserves it."

A few tears went down Luffy's cheeks, and he nodded slowly. Katakuri gently pet his head. "I'm gonna make some dinner now. Do you want to come?" The boy nodded and was deposited in his father's vest pocket.

-x-

Later that night, Katakuri called Brulee while Luffy was asleep in bed, tired from his pain medication. Brulee came to his bedroom's mirror and he told her she needed to take her to some place and then to return to Luffy in case he woke up and Katakuri wasn't there.

"Take me to Flampe's place," he said in a gruff voice, radiating anger. Brulee didn't dare protest. Flampe would probably not tell anyone about whatever Katakuri was going to do, as it would be admitting she wasn't in high regard to her "perfect" big brother. The walk to her mirror was short, and he entered through the bathroom mirror.

Brulee had the mirror to Luffy's room with her so she could make sure nothing happened while Katakuri was gone. She knew he wasn't going to physically harm Flampe, as she was family even if he hated what she had done and didn't particularly like her in the first place.

It was late, but Flampe was probably still awake. Luffy was seven and went to bed at 8:30 every night, but fell asleep earlier that night due to the medication. So, Flampe, being fifteen, was most likely still awake. Katakuri found her in the living room, eating candy and reading. He let out his aura and it shocked her before turning around on the couch.

"Big brother! What are you doing here?" she asked innocently, but she quickly caught on by his glare that he was unhappy with her. Her eyes widened, knowing what he must be angry about. That little boy tattled on her!

"Give me each of your blow darts. Now," the man ordered. Flampe looked upset, and was going to tell him that he couldn't do anything with them. He let loose a low level of conquerors haki that made chills go up her spine.

"'You can't do that' is what you're about to say. And yes, I can. You can't torture my son and not expect something to come from it once the truth is uncovered. If you won't give them to me, I'll find them myself," he said darkly and looked for them, finding them easily as they were mounted on her wall. She didn't try to stop him as he took all four of them in his large hands and crushed them to dust. She had tears in her eyes.

"The next time you target Luffy, it will be worse. Why did you do it?" he demanded, wanting an answer. Yes, she was a brat, but she didn't hurt her own family members. At least, not that Katakuri knew of. But, was the exception Luffy? And why, it wasn't as if Luffy would do something to her first.

"Because I'm supposed to be the cutest one! And you never spend time with me, only him!" she cried out. "It's not fair! I'm the favorite of the family!" Katakuri raised an eyebrow at her. What a ridiculous reason.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "So, you thought by hurting my child that I would end up liking and spending more time with you? That's ridiculous. Luffy is my child, of course I spend more time with him. You're one of my 80 plus siblings. I can't spend time with everyone all the time. And besides, you've blown that chance. You will never be my favorite," he said coldly and then left through the mirror Brulee was waiting at.

The last thing he heard was crying and swearing coming from Flampe. Katakuri couldn't get to Anana right now, as she was probably asleep and in the day care, as she was too young to live by herself like the rest of her older siblings. After all, no one had any parents to live with so they lived on their own, or some of the siblings did room together on different islands.

Luffy hadn't woken up while he was gone, and when Katakuri got home, not feeling especially satisfied, he peeked inside Luffy's room to see he looked to be in pain. His jaw must be hurting as he was on his side. Katakuri quietly walked over and gently repositioned him on his back. He mumbled something in his sleep but didn't wake up.

He left the room to go to bed earlier than usual, as he and Luffy had to get up early the next day to get to the chateau for the Tea Party. Katakuri looked forward to killing the Vinsmokes. Those brutes. Luffy was just doing his job and he kicked him for no reason. Asshole. Luffy could do nothing to him, even if he was strong, as the Vinsmokes were especially tough from what they knew. But, Katakuri would dispatch him in place for the boy, taking revenge that Luffy probably didn't want to have taken.

He was too kind. But, Katakuri didn't have to be. Plus, he couldn't let anyone think they could hurt Luffy and get away with it. Once Flampe saw what he did to the man, maybe she'd get it through her head that Luffy was not someone she ever wanted to approach again.

-x-

Luffy was groggy in the morning, but took a quick bath and soon they were both off. Since Katakuri was closest to Brulee, she usually gave him ways to get places that didnt take hours on a ship to get from one island to another. It was nice being a favorite of the more powerful and useful of his family. He'd always been especially close to Brulee.

Luffy wore a little tux, looking cute. His tail hung behind him and his ears were groomed nicely and not having the fur stick out everywhere. Katakuri wore his usual attire, as did Brulee. None of the Charlottes, besides Pudding, were likely to be wearing dress clothes. Well, besides Luffy. After breakfast, which was soft oatmeal, they were some of the first to arrive at the Whole Cake Chateau.

Since Katakuri was to be one of the impromptu checkers at the entrance to make sure nothing went south, Luffy would be somewhere else. The sweet general had never enjoyed being scary in front of Luffy. And he might have to kill some people, he didn't want to do it in front of him. His mother had always tried to hide Luffy from that side of the family. The boy knew they killed, but he had never seen it. Though, today he would. Just not at the beginning. The Vinsmokes would die theatrically, and Luffy had to be there. Maybe he'd tell Luffy to cover his eyes, though his hearing would be too good even if he pressed them down flat against his head.

When the three arrived, it was raining syrup, so they ran to the front door, Luffy holding onto Katakuri since he was slow with his size and the jarring of his jaw, which was in pain even after icing and taking medication. It would be a long six weeks.

Brulee walked with Luffy inside, but not to the play room. They were going to the lounge, as Luffy most likely didn't want to see Anana, who didn't know of Katakuri's reaction to Flampe. She was most likely still very upset about what happened, and angry, too, as her weapons had been destroyed. She'd treasured them, but Katakuri treasured his son. A person came before a couple tubes anyone could make.

Brulee passed the time by telling Luffy about how cool Katakuri had been when he was a kid. It was hard for Luffy to ever see his massive daddy as a normal sized kid. Brulee said that when she got hurt once, Katakuri went on a rampage of revenge on those who had hurt her.

Luffy cocked his head, wondering why she was hurt. She understood the cue, after being around him so much. "It was because he'd get into fights with those who insulted him because of his teeth." Luffy's eyes widened. So… his dad had been bullied, too? But, he was able to fight back. Luffy wasn't. It made him feel a bit sad.

Brulee talked to Luffy for a long time before Katakuri came to get him. He had an angry look on his face. Luffy wondered why, and asked quietly. "The Vinsmoke kid who kicked you is a brat. I'll enjoy taking him down."

When the Vinsmokes came to the front of the Tea Party entrance on the roof, they had passed by Katakuri after throwing a fit over not keeping their raid suits, which would be their downfall, as their raid suits would be the only protection from the pirates. Judge had looked at Katakuri, up on the wall, and asked if the boy from the night before was the same fox Yonji had hurt.

"Yes. He is my son," Katakuri grumbled. Judge looked at Yonji sternly, and Katakuri wondered if he'd apologize, as that would be the sensible thing to do in Katakuri's presence and palpable anger. Instead, the brat huffed and looked away. Katakuri would never have raised Luffy to be so disrespectful.

Katakuri had gone down a couple floors below to fetch Luffy and bring him up to the roof. Katakuri refused to have Luffy not by him when he saw that Anana and Flampe were talking in the corner, shooting nasty looks at Luffy, who hid his face in Katakuri's vest. He didn't release any aura because it would affect all of the guests and family and he didn't want to cause any problems.

He took Luffy to Mama's table, which was near the Vinsmoke table, all of them wearing clothes that made them seem like royalty. Luffy looked over his shoulder and frowned at the Vinsmokes. They were mean people, you could just tell by their expressions. When Katakuri sat at the table, with Luffy in his lap, Big Mom looked at him with confusion. Luffy was allowed to come to this Tea Party, as inviting many who weren't in the family and excluding one who was would look bad. But she didn't expect Katakuri to bring him to his own table.

"Pardon me, Mama. There have been some complications with those at the childrens' table. I will be keeping Luffy here until the real event begins," he said in a flat voice, conveying that he wouldn't be allowing Luffy to get away from him.

"Well, at least he's quiet," she said. Big Mom was in a very good mood. Everything was going according to plan, so she was happy and excited to see the Vinsmokes die pitifully. Luffy's ears flattened a bit, but then went back to normal when Katakuri ran his finger up and down Luffy's back, something he'd liked since he was a baby.

Since Luffy had been relieved of his duty, he hadn't gotten to meet Sanji, the groom who would be the first to die. Everyone was talking and enjoying the sweets on the tables and the sweet tea in front of all the guests. It was lively and loud, something Luffy wasn't used to. The boy couldn't eat any of the candy with the wires in his mouth, and his ears dropped a little bit.

"Once your jaw is healed, I'll have Pudding make you tons of sweets. For now, you can have my tea," Katakuri offered. Luffy nodded and took the large cup, sipping it through his teeth. Everyone talks around him, the atmosphere happy. He did hear a couple people comment on his cuteness as he sat in Katakuri's lap, head barely able to be seen over the surface of the table.

His ears flicked in different directions to different sounds. He looked to the side at the Vinsmokes, who were all grinning smugly. Luffy turned the opposite direction and looked up at Big Mom, who was also grinning, but a more wicked smile. Luffy got chills from it, and didn't understand how none of the Vinsmokes were worried about that look she was giving them.

A few of the other main siblings were at Mama's table, like Smoothie, Perospero, Cracker and Amande, all eating their sweets dutifully. Katakuri never ate in front of others, and Mama knew why, so she didn't comment on it while she wanted everyone else to eat what was in front of them.

A camera flash went off to the side, pointed at Luffy at Katakuri. It was a big bird man who had taken the picture. Luffy was the one to notice it, as Katakuri was talking with Mama. The bird must think Luffy is younger than his age as he waved to the boy with a smile. Luffy didn't smile back, just looked a bit confused before looking away.

He flicked his eyes to the kid's table and Flampe was there, glaring at Luffy. He wondered why, as he hadn't seen or talked to her in awhile, not knowing why she was angry with him right now. Anana was also glaring at him, and he looked down at his hands. He was worried he'd get hit again and his dad would be ashamed of him this time. He said he wasn't, but Luffy was still insecure.

"She can glare all she wants, but she now knows not to mess with you again," Katakrui said, easily picking up on Luffy's silent signals. Luffy nodded, but didn't look back at them. His daddy must have done something, but Luffy wouldn't ask what, as long as they didnt hurt him anymore.

Luffy was becoming bored by the time the wedding actually started. When Sanji and Pudding came out, riding on Big Mom's cloud, and the cake was unveiled, Luffy's ears dropped, as he was unable to eat the cake that smelled so delicious. But, there was nothing he could do about it. His ears flicked backwards to what the younger Vinsmokes were saying.

"Looks like Sanji is actually useful for once. He didn't try to run," one of them said. Luffy had only heard two of them talk, so he couldn't differentiate their voices and didnt feel like looking. Pudding was in a very fancy outfit, like Sanji was. Sanji didn't look very happy, but he didn't look like he knew he was going to die.

After some words were said, Sanji went to lift the veil as Charlotte children surrounded the Vinsmoke's table discreetly. Luffy knew it was going to happen soon when Katakuri blocked Luffy's eyes so he didn't see.

The moment he heard the gun cock and fire, the same instant there was a crackling sound from the Vinsmoke table. "The hell?!" Judge demanded as Luffy heard something fall and hit the ground hard. Luffy's eyes were uncovered and he knew that it had been the groom's body that hit the ground, falling off the cake with a bullet in his head. Luffy didn't look at it, and was lifted off of Katakuri's lap as the man stood up. He towered over some of the other siblings that also stood, Luffy dwarfed and tiny.

"Don't watch the end, Luffy," Katakuri said in his deep voice. Luffy nodded, and walked back, behind the tall ones that could step on him. He didn't want to be in the way of anyone and ruin anything. He stood far out of reach of the Vinsmoke table, which was coated in hardened candy that also trapped their bodies to the table and chairs.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Judge's voice boomed. "How could you do this to us?!" By now, the guests knew something was up, but didn't look too bothered, just confused and wondering what was going on. They were all from the underworld, so they werent fazed by death or betrayal as long as it didn't affect them. Everyone's eyes turned to the Vinsmoke table. Luffy couldn't see anyone anymore as he was now by the edge of the cake, making sure to stay out of everyones' way.

"Tell me this is a mistake, Big Mom! I trusted you! Even the underworld is ruled by honor and decency!" Judge screamed. Mama laughed, standing across from him, looking sadistic.

Katakuri was the one to reply. "We are pirates. Betrayal is in our nature," he said casually, his trident out and in full, intimidating view. Luffy couldn't see the tip of it because of the mob of people.

"Is this because Yonji kicked the fox kid?" the red haired Vinsmoke asked in an even voice.

"No, but I'm going to be the one to make his death painful for it," Katakuri replied. By now, everyone had gotten over the fact that there was a betrayal and the Germa 66 were going to die at the hand of the Big Mom pirates. The captain laughed at how trapped the Vinsmokes were. They didn't even care that Sanji was dead. Luffy didn't like them at all.

"Ma-mama! Look at them, so pitiful!" Big Mom cackled. "This was the plan from the start, Judge. With this, the Big Mom pirates will have your military and scientific might." When Judge started to cry, the guests, who didn't seem to have any problem with the situation, started to laugh at him.

His sons didn't seem worried at all, laughing at their father along with everyone else. The only one silent was the woman, who had said nothing from the start. Luffy turned away and covered his ears when the gurgle sound of coughing up blood started, and the Vinsmokes were easily killed by the sweet generals and Perospero. Mama didn't do the deed, just her children.

Katakuri stabbed his haki-covered trident slowly into Yonji's back, who didn't scream, but Luffy didn't see, and soon it was over. He waited for whatever was going to happen next. "Now, everyone! Enjoy the cake, sweets, and the Big Mom's victory!"

Everyone went back to their food and the place was quickly full of joy and laughter again. The cake was cut, and the Charlotte children went back to their tables to eat some cake that was handed out, Mama's piece the size of Katakuri's upper body. Neither Luffy nor Katakuri could eat, so they sat, Luffy back in his lap. They were sitting in a different part of the table so Luffy couldn't see the mess of mangled bodies.

"They were nothing without their raid suits," Smoothie commented. Haki had easily gotten them, and the strength of Katakuri had made cutting through Yonji like cutting through butter. Easy and very little mess.

No one cleaned up their bodies, but were now completely covered in hardened candy. By the time everyone but Mama were full of the cake, presents were opened for Mama, as no one brought presents for the couple that were supposed to be married. Pudding now sat at the table with Mama and Katakuri, bragging about how easy it had been to kill Sanji.

Many of the gifts were food, or ingredients from far away places for delicious foods. A few things from the underworld were there, and Mama was very happy with how the Tea Party turned out. By the time it was late out, Luffy was drained and sleeping in Katakuri's vest pocket. Mama had finished the entire cake, and was stuffed and satisfied herself, sleepy as well.

Katakuri ended up leaving early to go home and give Luffy dinner and his pain medicine. He was good at hiding the pain that Katakuri knew he was in. But, he felt good knowing he'd avenged the person responsible for hurting him needlessly. It was really stupid to do, and the sweet general was still angry about it, even if he'd gotten revenege.

He passed Flampe, and looked down at her with a cold gaze, his eyes flicked to the side at Anana, narrowing in irritation. The look did scare her though, and she looked down and away. "If either of you touch or even speak to him again, you will regret it," he grumbled.

-x-

When the duo got home, thanks to Brulee again, Katakuri woke Luffy up for some dinner, ramen, and gave him his pain medicine.

He was sleepy and tired after everything that had happened in the last two days. When he was put to bed, Katakuri said, "Everything will be better now, Luffy. Promise, Flampe and anyone else won't be hurting or teasing you." Luffy mumbled a goodnight, happy that he wouldn't be bullied anymore, for he trusted what his daddy told him as the truth.

-x-

Luffy was off work for five weeks before he was able to go back to work, which he was glad because it made him feel useful and was happy to be back to normal. No one bothered him even when he waited for Katakuri at five in the play room. None of the kids came over to him, and let him wait in silence with a soft smile on. He was glad no one was being mean to him anymore.

Katakuri came out of the mirror and picked Luffy up. He was in a good mood and, once they were away from anyone else, told his dad about not being bullied that day. "I told you it wouldn't happen again."

"I know," Luffy replied. "Thanks. Love you, daddy," Luffy said and hugged Katakuri's neck, as he was sitting on his shoulder.

"You're welcome, love you too," he said, rubbing Luffy's perfectly-healed ears. Luffy knew his daddy would never let anyone hurt him again. Maybe someday he'll be strong and assertive. He knew not anytime soon, he wasn't ready, but some day.

The End


End file.
